Miracle
by kekecandyy
Summary: 1st fic in a looong while...i'm going 2 put this as PG-13, but it's prolly more like a PG...12! .; ---sugarhigh. neway, based on diz one story i heard wid my own twist 2 make it kinda sad n longer...hope u like! R&R!


Miracle

Disclaimer: okay..now...let's think about this. If I owned fruitsbasket, would I be sitting here writing a disclaimer? Hah! No...

**A/N: first fic I've written in a seriously long time!! The original idea 4 this story isn't mine. At least I don't think so... yah I'm smart. But I think I remember hearing something kind of like this. But only the background for this story.**

Seven-year-old Sohma Kyo ran out of the house with his piggy bank in his little hands. He ran to the pharmacy his mother had often taken him when his father needed more medicine. 

>>>

"So how are things at the hospital?" Shigure asked.

"As good as things could be at a hospital," Hatori told his cousin. "Remember Ayame-san? He had a rare form of leukemia and wanted to go through the new procedure. We believe it was successful, but," he cleared his throat, "we'll have to wait it out a bit longer before we can be sure. I think he will be fine..." he trailed off.

"Of course he'll be okay. He's a strong guy. Don't worry, cou—."

::ding ding::

"I'll be right back." Shigure walked out of the back office to help the customer. A look of confusion replaced his friendly smile when he found no one in sight. "Um, hello?"

"Please," said a small voice, quivering with emotion.

Shigure walked around the counter and found a little boy holding a bright red piggy bank.

"Please. Can you tell me how much a Miracle is?"   
"What?" Shigure asked, surprised at the child's question.

"My little brother's sick and Mommy said that only a Miracle would save him. I have to buy a Miracle to save my brother, mister. Please, how much is a Miracle?"

Shigure looked at the little boy sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid we don't sell miracles here."

A shadow crossed the boy's face but only for a slight moment. With brave determination, he asked, "Then do you know where I can get them?"

Shigure hesitated, unsure of how to respond. "Well," he tread carefully, "they're really hared to—."

"What's your name?" Hatori asked, as he knelt to reach eye-level with the boy.

"Kyo."

"Kyo, my name is Hatori, and I happen to know a little about Miracles. Can you tell me some more about your little brother?"

"His name's Hatsuharu, and he's four years old. He's the best little brother in the whole world," Kyo said proudly. Then his smile faltered slightly. "But, he's really sick. Mommy said it's because God misses him. But, I'm gonna miss him more, if he goes away. That's why I have to find a Miracle soon. I have to save my little brother."   
"Where is he sick?" Hatori asked gently.

"I don't know. But the doctor said that 'Haru might die. Please, mister, I don't want 'Haru to die." The tears welling up in Kyo's eyes threatened to fall.

Hatori got up and held out his hand. "Kyo, I'm going to help you find a miracle for Hatsuharu." 

>>>

Kyo sat by the bed, protecting his little brother from any monster or dragon that dared tried coming out of the closet or from under the bed. While Min Woo was at his guard post, his mother was talking to Dr. Hatori, a surgeon at the prestigious Sohma Hospital.

"He has a rare form of leukemia. His father died from it a couple years ago," Kyo's mother **(A/N: yah..brain 't think of a last name...any ideas are totally welcome!! Arigato ahead-of-time!!)** sighed. "but I'm a single mother raising two kids, and I'm afraid I just can't afford the surgery."

Hatori sat thoughtfully for a moment. "May I see the papers concerning details of Hatsuharu's condition?" A moment later, he sat in the living room, looking over the papers. He struck a realization—something that just may be the Miracle 'Haru needed. 

>>>

Kyo squeezed his little brother's hand. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I found you a Miracle."

Kyo and his mother watched as Hatori-san and the other surgeons took Hatsuharu into the surgery room. Dr. Hatori held considerable status at the hospital and after explaining the situation, the other doctors eagerly and readily agreed to help 'Haru. A surgery was immediately scheduled and the day had finally arrived. 

>>>

Several hours later, the white double doors finally opened. Hatori-san walked over to Kyo and his mother, who were both anxiously waiting. He had a grim look on his face. He opened his mouth, but the words would not come out. After several attempts, he raised his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

**(A/N: Oh no!!! what happened!!!! wha—ok..i'll stop. So wud ya think?? I was gonna make it all nice and happy but then I wanted 2 make it longer cuz I'm pro-cras-ti-na-ting from doing my latin hw! happy dance now...pleeeeze review!!!!! Pretty pretty pretty please!!!!!!!!!!)**


End file.
